Déjate llevar
by Abel'9
Summary: AU.TH. Bella se encuentra con un apuesto desconocido en el supermercado… ¿Qué pasara cuando lo encuentre en la playa?...EdxBe...Lemmon, ¡One-Shot!


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La trama, en cambio, es de mi creación.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene lemmon

-

**Déjate llevar**

-

Estaba buscando el protector solar.

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que el sol no bajaba de intensidad en ningún momento, personalmente me gustaba el calor, pero creo que los extremos no son buenos…hoy era un día extremo, creo que habían como unos 75º C…bueno, estoy exagerando, pero ¡Por Dios que hacia calor!

Por eso, aprovechando que era fin de semana, decidí ir a la playa, necesitaba con urgencia refrescarme, además quería relajarme un poco y olvidar esta semana llena de trabajo que tuve.

En estos momentos estaba buscando mis cosas para ir a la playa, pero no encontraba el maldito protector solar. Ya tenia todo lo demás, llevaba un bikini color azul real que se amarraba por la parte de adelante, era bastante revelador, pero en cuanto lo vi en la tienda lo quise para mi, esta seria la primera vez que lo usaba. Arriba del bikini traía un vestido de playa strapless blanco muy ligero que dejaba al descubierto las tiras del bikini. También llevaba unas sandalias azules, sin taco por supuesto, que dejaban a mis queridos pero torpes pies libres del calor.

Además, llevaba un gran bolso de playa floreado, regalo de mi madre, que cargaba con una toalla, mi reproductor de música, otro vestido de recambio, mis gafas de sol, que por cierto me las debería poner, un ejemplar de Cumbres Borrascosas y… ¡Cierto, el protector solar!, donde lo habré dejado, piensa Bella, piensa. Bueno, no importa, compraría uno de camino, porque ya se me estaba haciendo tarde.

Salí de mi departamento y me subí al ascensor. Yo vivía en el piso número 12, y teniendo en cuenta mi gran torpeza, bajar por las escaleras seria como ir voluntariamente a la muerte.

Ya en el estacionamiento, me subí a mi Audi A5 negro. Me costo muchas horas de trabajo y hasta días sin dormir, pero lo había logrado. Ahora era mi más preciada adquisición.

Iba por las calles de Los Angeles. Destino, la playa; escala, Wal Mart. Deje mi auto en el estacionamiento y cuando me disponía a entrar…lo vi. Solo a algunos metros de mí llego un flamante Volvo plateado, se estaciono con gran rapidez, y de él bajo un Dios griego. Pelo cobrizo y unos ojos intensamente verdes. Era alto, traía una polera gris que dejaba ver unos marcados músculos, pero sin llegar a ser exagerados.

Me reprendí mentalmente por estar inventando fantasías con aquél extraño._ El protector solar Bella, solo entra, cómpralo y lárgate de aquí_. Bien, eso sonaba fácil, pero si sabia que ese pedazo de hombre estaba en el mismo supermercado que yo, mi mente comenzaba a divagar en lo que habría debajo de esa polera gris y… _¡Concéntrate Bella!_

Con todo el autocontrol que tenia entre en el supermercado y me fui directamente a la sección que buscaba. Como si fuera un rayo, agarre el protector solar mas fuerte que había, debido a mi pálida piel, y me dirigí a las cajas para pagar. Pero no contaba con que aquel hermoso extraño se pondría justo en la misma fila que yo para pagar.

Me quede mirándolo fijamente, estaba completamente hechizada por él. Al parecer Mr. Perfecto se dio cuenta, ya que me regalo una sonrisa torcida que me deslumbro totalmente. Como resultado yo me sonroje como un tomate y aparte la mirada.

_Vamos Bella, deja la timidez a un lado, de todas maneras no lo volverás a ver, solo déjate llevar_, pensé internamente…y tenía razón. Con una ola de seducción que creí no tener, levante mi mirada para posarla en él, que todavía estaba mirándome, y le mande una sonrisa picara. Esto no debió haberlo esperado, ya que su rostro mostró un leve gesto de sorpresa. Con esto último solté una risita contenida, estaba muy orgullosa de mi misma. Al parecer mi gesto de burla lo volvió a la realidad, luego de unos segundos lo tenía acercándose peligrosamente hacia mi. Yo estaba bastante nerviosa, no conté con esa reacción de último minuto. Cada vez estaba mas cerca, mas cerca, mas cerca. Bajo su rostro hasta ponerlo a la altura del mío y con una sonrisa seductora me susurro al oído con una voz endemoniadamente sexy…

- Es tu turno, la cajera ha estado esperando un buen rato

En cuanto dijo eso los colores me subieron al rostro, debí haber parecido un semáforo prendido al máximo. Totalmente sonrojada y sin devolverle la mirada al extraño me di la vuelta para poder pagar y alejarme de este lugar lo mas pronto posible. En el momento en que le di una mirada de disculpa a la cajera escuche una risita atrás de mi, pero decidí ignorarla.

Con el maldito protector solar en la mano corrí, literalmente, hacia mi auto, pero no contaba que con mi famosa torpeza, se me enredaran los pies. Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto, pero este nunca llego, en vez de eso unos fuertes brazos se ceñían en torno a mi cintura, provocando que una descarga eléctrica me recorriera de pies a cabeza.

- Hey, ¿Estas bien? – Oh no, esa voz ya la había escuchado antes, exactamente hace unos cuantos minutos. ¿Cómo demonios se demoro tan poco en pagar?, claro, creo que no conté con que yo me quedaría pensando tanto tiempo en su sonrisa torcida.

- Eh…si gracias – dije safándome de sus musculosos brazos

- No hay de que chica fresa

- ¿Chica fresa? – dije alzando una ceja

- Es que cuando te sonrojas pareces una fresa – _mas bien un tomate_, pensé

- Seguro, y tú eres una naranja – dije con tono sarcástico y desinteresado

- ¿Una naranja? – preguntó de la misma forma que yo anteriormente, incluso se veía mas confundido

- Claro, es que por fuera te vez muy bien y pareces dulce, pero por dentro eres totalmente ácido y desagradable – dije como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

- ¿Eso significa que me consideras guapo? – pregunto con una sonrisa picara

- Lo hacia – admití roja como una…fresa- pero ahora mi opinión ha cambiado totalmente – mentí – Bueno, me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde. ¡Adiós chico naranja!

Esto último lo dije muy rápido, y al mismo tiempo me dirigía a mi auto, sin dejar que Mr. Perfecto hablara de nuevo, pero creo que alcancé a escuchar…

- Hasta luego chica fresa – un momento… _¿Hasta luego?_

--

Después de lo que pasó en el supermercado, me dirigí hacia la playa, perdí bastante tiempo buscando un lugar para dejar mi auto, ya que por el clima la playa estaba repleta, pero al final encontré uno que quedaba en un sector de lo más conveniente. Bajé todas mis cosas y me fui a un lugar tranquilo para que los gritos de la gente no me molestaran.

Estire mi toalla y deje a un lado mi bolso, de repente empezó a sonar una melodía muy conocida, era el tono de mi celular…No sabia que lo había traído. Sin molestarme en ver el número, conteste.

- ¿Diga? – pregunte

- Hola Bella, espero no haber llamado en un mal momento

- Hola Ang ¿Cómo estas? – Angela Weber era una muy buena amiga y además mi secretaria, nos conocíamos de niñas

- Bien, gracias. Llamaba para ver si mañana me podía tomar el día libre. Ben me tiene una sorpresa – _Si supieras_, pensé. Ben Cheney era el novio de Angela, además de ser mi amigo. Me había hablado unos días atrás para decirme que le propondría matrimonio a Angela y que necesitaba que le diera el día. Yo por supuesto que acepte.

- Claro Ang, de todas maneras mañana no tengo mucho trabajo

- Muchas gracias Bells, Hasta pronto- se despidió

- Cuídate – le dije antes de terminar la llamada

Luego de poner mi celular en el bolso, me quite el vestido para quedar en mi bikini, y cuando me disponía a guardar el vestido escuche algo que no creí volver a escuchar.

- ¡Chica fresa! – Dios, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cruel conmigo?

Cuando voltee, me quede petrificada en mi lugar, el chico naranja o Mr. Perfecto estaba frente a mi…sin camisa, solo con su traje de baño puesto. Era endemoniadamente guapo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – solté

- Yo igual me alegro de verte – me dijo sarcásticamente

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le volví a preguntar

- Sinceramente…sabia que vendrías aquí, pude ver que traías bañador y además compraste protector solar – me dijo un poco avergonzado ¡Que lindo se veía así! Un momento, el vino hasta aquí por…mi – Creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente, soy Edward Cullen, y tu eres…

- Tanya – mentí. _¡¿Por qué mierda dije eso?!_

Edward, wow que bien sonaba. Edward se quedo mirándome por un momento.

- No, en serio ¿Cómo te llamas? – ¿Es que acaso leía mentes?, como supo que no me llamaba así

- Que, ¿acaso no puedo llamarme así? – decidí seguir con mi juego

- De que puedes, puedes. Pero no tienes cara de Tanya, no te ofendas, pero ese nombre le queda más a una ramera – dijo simplemente

- Esta bien – me rendí – me llamo Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella – luego de decirle mi nombre a Edward le apareció una sonrisa tonta en la cara

- ¿Qué, acaso tampoco puedo tener ese nombre? – pregunte con un poco de rudeza

- No, ese nombre te queda perfecto – el tono en que lo dijo hizo que me sonrojara, una mezcla entre picardía y dulzura – aunque Fresa tampoco te vendría mal – esto ultimo lo dijo riendo

- .Ja. Que gracioso – le respondí sarcástica. Me di la vuelta simulando estar enojada

- Oh vamos Bella – Dios, que bien sonaba mi nombre en sus labios – no te enojes

Sentí como se acercaba a mí por detrás, pero no me moví. De pronto, unos musculosos brazos me tenían rodeada por la cintura y sentí un _Déjà Vu_. Sentí su aliento rozando mi oreja.

- ¿Ya usaste el protector que compraste? – esa pregunta me desconcertó

- No – me limite a decir

- Perfecto – sonrió contra mi oreja – entonces seré _yo_ el que te ponga, por cierto, ese bikini te queda perfecto, en especial el azul…es mi color favorito

Definitivamente Edward quería matarme, acaso no sabia que con solo tocarme, su tacto producía que los vellos de mi piel se erizaran. ¿Como me pondría protector solar, sin que yo me lance encima de él totalmente excitada?

Sin decir ni una sola palabra le entregue el frasco

- Acuéstate en la toalla mirando hacia arriba - más que una petición, sonó como una orden. Yo totalmente obediente le hice caso.

Edward empezó por ponerme la crema en mi estomago, esas ya conocidas descargas eléctricas volvieron. Luego paso por mis brazos y mis piernas, todo lo hacia con lentitud, era una tortura, y al parecer él lo disfrutaba. Esto parecía un masaje profesional, era muy delicado y tocaba los lugares exactos para ponerme mojada en un segundo. Un momento después, paso a mi pecho, y luego a mi cara, deteniéndose en cada rincón de esta, parecía que memorizaba todos los ángulos de mi rostro. Cuando termino, se levanto y me dijo que me de la vuelta. Nuevamente le obedecí.

Esta vez Edward se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí. De la nada sentí algo gélido viscoso tocar mi espalda, dando un gran jadeo, comprendí que era la crema. Edward comenzó con su masaje por toda mi espalda, sus dedos eran totalmente mágicos. Cada vez que su piel rozaba la mía, en mi cuerpo se prendía una llama, estaba totalmente excitada. No se que me pasaba con Edward, apenas lo conocía y ya quería que me hiciera suya en ese mismo instante. Nunca me había pasado nada parecido. El masaje se volvió un poco mas intenso, haciéndome gemir inconscientemente. De la nada sentí una presión en mi trasero, me tomo diez segundos entender lo que era _eso_.

Ya no lo soportaba, me di la vuelta quedando cara a cara con Edward. No se de donde saque el valor, no se de donde saque la fuerza, pero apresuradamente tome su rostro y lo estampé contra el mío. Nuestros labios se movían al ritmo del otro, era un beso muy apasionado y a la vez tierno, tenía una cantidad de sentimiento impresionante. Edward me pidió permiso con su lengua y yo accedí feliz de que tomara el control. Recorríamos nuestras bocas sin descanso, no dejábamos espacio sin explorar. Cuando nos empezó a faltar el aire me separe lentamente de el y le dije con una mirada cargada de deseo.

- Es mi turno para ponerte protector solar – dije guiñándole un ojo

Edward obedientemente se puso debajo de mí dándome la espalda. Empecé por un masaje, tratando de imitar sus movimientos, al parecer lo hacia bien, ya que de vez en cuando soltaba unos gemidos o gruñidos de placer. Cuando termine con su espalda, le pedí que se de la vuelta, para poder ponerle en el pecho.

Esto se estaba volviendo imposible y no aguantaba mas, pero al parecer Edward tampoco, porque en un segundo tenia sus labios sobre los míos, hizo exactamente lo que yo cuando él me estaba dando el masaje.

Era nuestro segundo beso y ya me sabia de memoria cada rincón de su boca, nos pusimos a jugar con nuestras lenguas, y nos cambiamos de posición. Edward se sentó, mientras que yo rodeaba su cintura con mis piernas. Él comenzó a acariciar mis caderas con sus manos, pero yo quería torturarlo un poco. Muy lentamente rompí el beso y me levante, ya totalmente incorporada, corrí hacia el mar, dejando a un Edward completamente desconcertado.

- ¡Alcánzame si puedes! – le grité. Apenas toque el agua con los dedos de mis pies y Edward ya me tenía rodeada con sus brazos

- Te atrapé – dijo soltando una carcajada – quiero mi premio – me exigió con una sonrisa torcida

Yo no lo pensé ni dos veces cuando lo besé, se sentía tan bien besar a Edward, estaba cargado de pasión, ternura, deseo, dulzura, entusiasmo…si, ni yo sabia como un beso podía cargar con tantas emociones.

Cada vez nos fuimos introduciendo más al mar, hasta que el agua me llegaba por los pechos. Lleve mis brazos a su cuello, subiendo una mano para poder acariciar su cabello, mientras que la otra le bajaba hasta posarse en su pecho, notando sus muy bien formados músculos. Edward me acariciaba la cintura, pero cada vez fue ascendiendo hasta que sus manos se posaron en mis senos, los acariciaba con devoción, produciéndome un placer extremo. Sus caricias hacían que me empapara, y eso que estábamos ya dentro del agua. Sus besos tomaron otro rumbo, dirigiéndose a mi cuello. Me lamía y mordía, a lo que yo lo único que podía hacer era gemir. Para no quedarme atrás le fui dando pequeños besos en el pecho, trazando un camino directo a sus pezones, cuando los encontré los mordí a cada uno lentamente, para luego lamerlos, ganándome un gruñido de respuesta. Estaba tan concentrada comiéndome sus pezones, que no pude evitar dar un pequeño gritito cuando sentí su mano en mi entrepierna, acariciando la tela de mi bikini.

Sentí su potente mirada sobre mí, así que levante la vista, para encontrarme con sus hermosas esmeraldas penetrándome con la mirada, pude notar que me pedía permiso con sus ojos. Yo solo pude sonreír y besarlo fieramente en los labios, dándole toda mi aprobación.

Lentamente burlo la tela que nos separaba y metió un dedo en mí, yo solo di un gran jadeo y me aferre fuertemente a sus hombros. En ningún momento perdimos el contacto visual el uno con el otro. La sensación era maravillosa y erótica, ya que el agua hacia sus movimientos muchos mas lentos y sensuales. Recién ahora me daba cuenta de todos los gemidos y jadeos fuertes que nos provocábamos y daba gracias por estar alejados de la gente, no podía imaginarme estar así con un montón de gente alrededor, o peor, niños.

- Edward – gemí cuando metió un segundo dedo. No pude evitar cerrar los ojos de placer y tirar mi cabeza hacia atrás, oportunidad que él aprovecho para poder besar mi desprotegido cuello.

- Bella, me vuelves loco – me dijo con la voz ronca – No sabes lo que provocas en mi.

Exacto, no sabia lo que provocaba en él, por eso quise saberlo, mientras el seguía entretenido acariciando mi sexo, yo baje mis manos por su pecho, hasta encontrarme con una gran erección. No pude evitar gemir, esto era lo que yo provocaba en el. Quise darle el mismo placer que él me daba, por eso con un poco de dificultad, metí mis manos dentro de su traje de baño hasta tomar su erecto pene y… ¡Dios! _Era gigante_, no sabía como _eso_ entraría en mí, de solo imaginarlo me estremecí, moviendo conmigo su sexo. Edward lanzo un gruñido como resultado. Ya no lo soportaba más.

- Edward, te necesito dentro de mi _ahora_ – le ordené

Él muy obediente, me llevo atrás de unas rocas y salimos del agua, quedándonos en la orilla, Edward muy cuidadosamente me recostó y se pudo arriba mío. Me beso salvajemente y sus manos se dirigieron al nudo de mi bikini, que se encontraba entre mis pechos, daba gracias por no tener el nudo en la parte de atrás, así era mucho más excitante. Lentamente me despojó de la parte de arriba de mi bañador, dejando totalmente desnudos a mi pechos. Edward se acercó para morderlos y lamerlos, yo lo único que podía hacer era gemir. Cuando mi mente se despejo un poco, me decidí a quitarle el traje de baño. Creí que me costaría más, pero fue relativamente fácil. Cuando lleve mí vista más abajo solté un jadeo. Ya lo había tocado, pero _verlo_ era otra cosa, quede con la boca abierta. Escuche una risita.

- ¿Te gusta lo que vez? – me pregunto seductoramente

- Demasiado – le dije levantando la mirada, pero me encontré mirándolo embobado mis senos, ahora a la que le tocaba reír era a mi – ¿y a ti? – le devolví la pregunta

- Me encanta la vista – me dijo subiendo la mirada – pero me gustaría mucho más si es una vista completa – mientras posaba sus manos en la ultima pieza de ropa que traía.

Me sorprendí de lo fuerte y rápido que me la quitó, pero a mi ya no me importaba nada, solo _él_ dentro de _mí_.

- Edward, por favor – imploré – ya no aguanto mas, hazme el amor

- Lo que ordenes _mi_ Bella – me dijo con tono posesivo

_Mi Bella_. Exacto, _su_ Bella, en ese momento yo le pertenecía solo a él, como él me pertenecía a mí. La sensación era asombrosa, como entraba y salía, sin vacilar. Yo solo gemía su nombre, sintiendo un placer enorme. De repente quise ir más rápido, y se lo hice saber.

- Edward…oh…mas rápido – respiraba agitadamente, pero eso no significaba que estaba cansada, todo lo contrario, todas mis energías estaban concentradas en él.

Edward obedecía todas mis peticiones, embestía cada vez más rápido. Yo, para no quedarme atrás rodee sus caderas con mis piernas, apretando fuertemente, causando que el placer llegara mas a fondo, me movía rítmicamente con Edward.

- Oh Bella…así…ohh, me tienes loco – los comentarios de Edward hacían que creciera mi ego para, al mismo tiempo, entregarle toda la satisfacción que podía darle.

Sentía que estaba por venirme, cuando Edward se puso a morderme el cuello, esto causo que se acelerara el proceso, pero yo no quería dejarlo ganar, rápidamente lleve mis manos hacia donde estaban nuestros sexos, acariciando todo su alrededor. Sentí como Edward soltaba un jadeo, para luego llegar al orgasmo, mientras yo lo seguí unos segundos después. Edward se mantuvo dentro de mí un momento, para luego salirse y desplomarse a mi lado. ¡Ja! Había ganado.

- Hiciste trampa – me reclamo con la voz entrecortada

- Por supuesto que no – inhale fuertemente para seguir – incluso creo que ahora me gustan mas las naranjas – les dedique una sonrisa pícara

- Claro "Fresita" – dijo mofándose del apodo que me puso

Luego de que nos recompusiéramos y volviéramos a tener aire en los pulmones, Edward se dio la vuelta para quedar completamente frente a mí, dedicándome una seductora sonrisa

- ¿Cuando crees que volverás a la playa? – me pregunto con una sonrisa seductora – o… ¿Prefieres el supermercado para la próxima vez?

--

* * *

Hola a todos!!

¿Qué tal les pareció mi one-shot? Es mi segundo fic y espero que les haya gustado a todos…wow yo quiero a un Edward así para mi sola jejjeje, me divertí mucho escribiendo esta historia, fue una idea que me llego de la nada y la escribí xD, obviamente agregándole algunas cositas por ahí, jajaja me pareció muy graciosa la parte en la que Bella dice que se llama Tanya jajjaa…nombre de ramera xD  
No se si quedo claro que no me gustan mucho las naranjas, pero si fuera Edward me volvería adicta a ellas xD

Bueno, espero que me dejen reviews para saber que tal les pareció, alguna duda, consulta, felicitación, opinión, si le falto algo…en fin, ojala que me lleguen reviews. Espero que los que hayan leído esta historia también se pasen por mi otra historia, que también es un lemmon, ¡quedan advertidos! Jajajja

Quería aprovechar para dar las gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review o me agregaron a favoritos en mi one-shot Atiéndame Doctor, en especial a Estelanna, gracias por avisarme lo de los reviews anónimos!!, no me había dado cuenta que los tenia bloqueados jejeje…

Mejor no los aburro mas con esta N/A, prefiero que el tiempo que dedican en leer esto lo ocupen para dejar un review xD

Nuevamente espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y les mando de mi parte una visita nocturna del Edward de esta historia ;D  
Besos!  
Bye


End file.
